Safety Seems So Far Away
by LoveIsNotForSinners
Summary: Stiles left Beacon Hills when he was young. Now, he's back with a few secrets hoping to find his old friend Scott. But Scott has some secrets of his own and Stiles doesn't know what to do or who to turn to. He's unsure who to trust and how to get help. AU.
1. Chapter 1

This is the summary I was given:

Summary: What if Stiles had moved out of Beacon Hills instead of Derek? Stiles returns intent on meeting up with his long lost friend, Scott but there's more than one secret Stiles is hiding and Scott has a few of his own.

I was also given some details that I shall keep from you to keep the mysteriousness of the story. This is the horrible outcome.

Genim Stilinski pulls the child closer to him and hushes the yellow-eyed girl in his arms. He cards his fingers through the girls long brown locks as he presses a hand to his own lips to quiet his breathing. He listens as angry growls pass by over head. He squeezes his eyes shut and holds the child who stays quiet, unsure of the dangers that stood just outside the doors.

"I don't care how much he means to you, when I find the little shit I'm ripping his throat out!" A female voice shrieks a growl attached to the end of it.

"In order to do that we have to find him first." A male voice tells her and Genim is careful not to shift behind the door, not to alert the humans of his presence. He listens as the threats move around outside before a door slams shut. He listens carefully.

"They're gone Sti. What's wrong?" Genim shakes his head and pulls the little girl closer.

"I'm taking you home Emily. My father can protect you there, they won't find you there." He promises her and she smiles lightly at him, showing off the fangs. "Alright, no wolf for a while Emi, okay?" She nods and the half-wolf face slowly shifts to a human one. Her eyes are a normal brown and teeth dull and white. "We've got a long way to go before we're safe again." He opens the door and peers around the house before setting down the young girl. He hurries out of the house, pulling Emily with him.

The front door shuts behind him, leaving the trashed house empty and quiet. The closet door is left open with a dent in it. There is broken glass and papers strewn about the rooms. Lights are broken, tables are flipped, the couch is torn up, the TV is on its side with a cracked screen. His room is trashed. The note he wrote has been torn to smaller bits that rest throughout the house, his bed is flipped and almost torn in half, empty drawers thrown, wall cracked and broken, light shattered. Her room looks better, blankets having been thrown about in a careless manner and dressers torn apart. They kept her room because if given the chance they'd try to convince her to kill before they kill her.

He runs for a few miles, picking Emily up halfway to the house he had abandoned his stuff at. He's cautious in his steps and his eyes dart in every direction while he asks her to keep listening, keep smelling. Genim tells her to tell him if there is danger and enters the house. He grabs their bags and packs up the car, he's had this planned, his great escape. He knew where he was going, when he was going and how he'd get there. He grabs the keys from the table and hurries to the car, they wouldn't get them.

"Alright, sleep, Emi, we've got a few miles to go. I'll wake you okay." He buckles her in her seat and runs a hand through her hair. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." He tells her before shutting the door and hopping in the passengers seat. He starts the engine and pulls out, speeding down the street.

The car tears down the street, it passes by houses and trees. He drives straight for a few blocks before yanking the steering wheel and heading onto the highway. He glances in the rearview mirror for a long time before he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. They weren't following them, they were clear. Genim smiles and sets his eyes on the pavement burning under his headlights. Genim Stilinski was heading home.

AN: It's short because I can, plus I like teasing people. Christmas gift? I'll see you next year on this story. I was given a summary, I was given details. I put them together and this is the outcome. This. Is just. The beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: You guys...I'm such a tease. Sorry about that. Too much going on at once and honestly I was waiting for the sixth to post either story so here it is. Thank you all for the favorites and follows, I hope I do it justice! There's many details that don't exactly follow the plot/details of aired episodes in every season but you'll figure that out as you read.

Also, I said this in my other story but if anyone wants to teach me about Tumblr, that would be awesome. If not that's cool too.

And finally to my reviewer(Desiree) that's a little bit how I was trying to make everyone feel. I wanted the story to unfold within the story...if that makes sense. I wanted to tell you everything but I can't...I'm gonna let the story do that for us. I hope you're still here and I hope by the end I make it understandable. And thank you so much for the review.

* * *

Derek had what he thought was a perfect pack, even though he knew it was always missing that one thing. That one thing that would hold them together the way his parents held their pack together. His pack was strong and smart and willing to learn. His pack was everything he wanted. The only issue at all with his pack was their age. They were all young, Derek included. Derek still remembers forming his pack with his three family members and a few local young adults. His uncle had looked at the pack, scoffed and called it pathetic. He swore Derek and this pack would never make it and left. Derek held onto the faith that his pack would be just as good, if not better than many other packs, even as they slipped away from each other. It was hard to keep young adults together with no one really being that glue that gives them a reason to stay. Laura, his older sister, swore that he should find himself a girlfriend and give them all a reason to stay.

Laura was the oldest of the group, 29 and single. She had dated a few boys here and there but no one ever actually stood out to her, no one made her want to stay in a relationship. Derek, himself, was 27 and was also single. Derek had never been able to find a good girlfriend, the only two he ever dated had ended painfully and fast. Erica was 24 and she was dating Boyd who was 21, the two of them made the cutest yet most sickening couple Derek's ever seen. He was used to trying to get between them and shove them off each other. Jackson was 22 and dating Lydia who was 21, the two of them fought like a married couple, through all their struggles you always knew they were gonna be okay. The rest of his pack were single and often flirted with each other and themselves. Cora was 22, Scott was 20 and Issac was the youngest at 19. They also had some relationships but none that stuck. Especially Scott, who had just gotten out of a relationship.

Beacon Hills was a very quiet town, nothing much ever happened here. There were few robberies, let alone murders. Most of what happened here was accidental car crashes or suicides. It was a nice place to lay low and build a pack, it was a nice place to lay low and raise a family. Derek had not wanted to leave Beacon Hills after his mother died, telling his siblings that this was there home and it always would be. Supernatural creatures rarely attacked here, and it was rare to even find a few stray werewolves anywhere. Derek used his families house to make a home for his entire pack, a place to train and a place to sleep. It was a place to study for school, eat and come closer as a pack. The entire group had craved that other half of Derek as much as he had but he refused to settle down. He even refused to give things a chance. He would tell them he was doing fine on his own and make them train for any hunters or other creatures that decided to invade their territory and not be friendly.

"I don't know why you won't give her a chance, Katie is the nicest woman you will ever meet." Cora tells him and Derek stops in his steps, furrows his brows and faces her.

"Katie as in the GIRL who works down at the Starbucks you and Lydia go to every morning?" He asks her and she smiles lightly.

"She's not a girl."

"She's 16, Cora. I'm not gonna date someone who is 16 and works at a Starbucks you and Lydia go to EVERY morning!" He tells her, shaking his head and walking towards the house, using one hand to stop Scott from leaving. "Where are you going? We could use a little help with the groceries you know?" Scott looks at Derek then to Cora and pouts.

"Laura and Issac are literally doing nothing, I don't even think they're breathing. I just got a phone call from a really old friend. He left when I was like 8 and called me." Derek furrows his brows at Scott.

"How did he get your number?" He asks, suspicious as he hands the bags in his hand off to Boyd and crosses his arms. Scott smirks at that.

"Dude, he's the Sheriff's son up until he turned 14 he still knew everything that happened in this town, then no one knew what happened to him. Everyone said his mother cut off contact but it's no surprise he'd somehow get my number." Derek grunts but nods.

"Alright, but hurry back. We have training right before dinner." He tells the young beta who nods happily.

"Will do, promise." Derek shakes his head and watches the younger wolf sprint off before heading back to his car to grab the few bags left over. He will never understand that kid, gets close to people far too fast and is way to trusting if Derek does say so himself. Scott had been very against this pack in the beginning but he was quick to gain trust and slow to join the pack. He rolls his eyes just thinking about the young man and follows his younger sister back into the house, throwing Laura's chocolates at her. "Thanks for helping, sis!" He screams at her, heading towards the kitchen. "For that, you can make dinner." she tilts her head back at him and smirks before humming and closing her eyes.

* * *

Scott remembers Stiles like no one else, the kid used to spend every day at his house. They were basically conjoined twins with how inseparable they were. Scott thinks if Stiles were here when he was turned things would've gone so much differently. He doesn't know what would've happened but he knows he would've been smarter about things. Hell, maybe even still have a girlfriend. He likes the way things turned out though, he likes his pack, regardless of how annoying they are.

The first thing Scott notices when he walks into the small diner is how much his friend had grown, his hair was shorter than it was when he left. When he left it was long and hid his eyes, now he has a simple cut and his brown eyes were clearly visible. The second thing Scott notices is how familiar his scent is to him. As if he'd never left and Scott could always smell him, it's comforting. A lot like home and like pack. The third thing he notices is the little girl perched on Stiles' knee as he bounces her and talks to her in a light tone. She had cute blond locks and wide brown eyes. Scott sniffed and his eyes went yellow, in turn the little girls eyes flashed yellow back at him. Stiles hand clamped down on her eyes and he scolded her quietly before removing his hand and looking up.

"Hey, Scottie!" He beams at Scott and stands, lowering the young girl to the ground. "How've you been man? Gosh, long time no see. You look great." He says before gesturing to the little girl who has a tight grip on Stiles' pant legs and narrowed eyes aimed at Scott. "This is Emily, say hi, baby girl." She sets harder glare before speaking.

"Hi, baby girl." She looks up to stiles who raises a brow at her until she shrinks away. He sighs and looks to Scott, grabbing his friend hand and it causes Scott's eyes to dart to the golden ring around his finger then to Stiles eyes.

"Sorry, traveling down from the East Coast was so chaotic I had no where to put her." He sits down and Scott sits across from him as Emily crawls up to sit in Stiles lap and stare at Scott.

"Your dad couldn't take her?" Stiles bites his lip and Scott hears the sharp increase in the man's heartbeat.

"He uh...doesn't know I'm back home yet. But man, you are in every police report on anything slightly big that's happened here. What did you do since freshman year?" Scott laughs at Stiles question, his eyes darting to the ring every so often.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. But you're one to speak. Why didn't you tell anyone you were married, or that you had a kid?" Stiles hand snaps away from the table and hides under it and Scott can't help but notice the quick inhale of air as his heart pounds in his chest. Emily wraps her little hand around Stiles bigger one and Scott frowns.

"No, no, uh...this is...uhm...the ring is complicated and she's uh...she's more my niece but she's mine. Her parents are...uh...busy with a lot of things so they...put her in my care." Scott narrows his eyes, curious and confused before looking to the girl, who grins at him.

"Sti-Sti took me away!" She exclaims quietly and Stiles hand comes to fall on her lips at he meets Scott's wide eyes. He sighs.

"I really need your help man." Scott looks around the cafe before nodding and leading the two out to his car. He turns and points to Stiles, hissing at him.

"You kidnapped her?" He doesn't know if he should be angry or think stiles has finally lost it.

"No...well, not exactly. Look, I...I didn't know where else to go. My dad gave me a place to stay but he'd kill me if he knew about this. Her parents...they're...they're evil to say the least. I...I had to get her out of there and law isn't really an option here. It doesn't exist right now, okay? I've got custody of her so there's not way I'd get arrested it's just...her parents are gonna be really mad." He explains, eyes panicked and darting between Scott's confused and angry one.

"What the fuck are you involved in Stiles?" Scott hisses back. Emily squirms in Stiles arms so he puts her down, tilting his head to the side and exhaling, eyes going from the side to look at Scott. He shakes his head when Emily roars, flashes her fangs and swings her claws around.

"Emily!" He yells and she shifts back, frowning at him. He rubs his hands over his face and moans. "This isn't how I saw this going at all.

"She's a…are you a…?" Scott points to her, then to Stiles, expecting the worse. Had his friend been turned during his time in the East Coast. Stiles whines and slumps his shoulders.

"You're panicking. Oh God you're panicking." He says and Emily tugs on Stiles' pant leg.

"Papa Sti, he's a werewolf." Stiles' face turned to one of horror and anger.

"Shit." He mutters. "you're a?" He points to Scott who nods, frowning at the reaction. Clearly Stiles knew what werewolves were if he was holding a child wolf captive. "oh my god you…_things_ are everywhere!" Stiles growls, glaring at Scott, who gapes at him. Stiles picks up Emily and holds her tight, as if to protect her. Scott wonders how much Stiles knows about werewolves because Emily might be better at protecting Stiles than Stiles was at protecting Emily.

"Stiles...We're not the bad guys." Scott tells him and Stiles scoffs at him, shaking his head in disgust.

"Not the...? Yeah, right. I have watched you..._things _rip people to shreds." He says, walking away but Scott grabs him holding him and keeping the young man facing him. "Let me go, Scott. I swear, you do anything to me and my dad will find out."

"We have a code." Scott replies to him, eyes pleading and Stiles stares at him, unsure but no longer pulling away. "My pack and I have a code...let me take you to my pack...we can protect you, from whatever is after you, whatever is going on. We'll help you Stiles." Stiles looks to Scott then to Emily who nods and moves around in Stiles arms until she's in Scott's. Stiles eyes dart to Scott's nervously. "She trusts me and you know me...can you trust me?" Stiles swallows and sighs, nodding.

"Only if you get this..." He holds up his hand. "Off my finger." Scott smiles and nods, opening the door and ushering them in, buckling the young girl up in his backseat. Stiles got in and looked over to him, heart still pounding in his chest.

"You need to tell me everything." Scott says and Stiles licks his lips nodding.

AN: The amount of unanswered questions should be extremely large right now. However, I really want to keep it that way for a while. It's a bit like a mystery. But I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. Because trust me, everything will eventually play out. I just want to keep that bit of 'what the...?' in your heads. I'm not gonna lie. I'm not nice. Let me know what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So, I put a bit of a twist on Emily's parents which made me have to go back and change everything and then I stole stuff, I figured it made the plot a bit better this way and I'm not creative. So I hope you like it anyway.

* * *

Laura and Cora are practicing in the front of the house when they see Scott's car pull up. Laura stops and snaps her head at the human male in the front seat before ducking her head and shifting back. Cora follows and stands, eying the car. The male was about Scott's age, they assume it's his friend he went to visit. He is shaking his head and basically yelling at Scott to turn the car around. Scott's frowning back at him.

"No, absolutely not. You turn this car around and bring me home Scott."

"Stiles, why?" Scott asks, looking back to the male-Stiles. The watch as a little head pops up before disappearing. They tilt their heads, frowning.

"I don't trust wolves Scott, they murdered what I came to call family and this happened. You're all animals Scott, you barely have control of it! I'm not gonna get out of one horrible pack to be forced into another one. Did you not listen to me on the drive up here?" The back door opens and a little girl comes out. Her eyes are bright as she runs towards the house. The passenger – Stiles – is quick to turn and exit the car, running after her. Stiles stops at the steps as he looks up with a daring glare. He met Derek's eyes, Emily standing between the Alpha and the human. She flashes her own eyes and Derek's face turns to stone as a wind blows Stiles' scent to him. He looks down to Emily and smiles lightly.

"Hi, there." The Alpha greets the little girl as Stiles takes another cautious step forward.

"Hello, Alpha Hale. I'm Emily." She replies with a smile, remembering how her parents taught her to greet those of Alpha standards. Derek smiles down before looking up at Stiles.

"Is she yours?" Stiles doesn't reply to the Alpha, keeping his head eye and a daring look on his face. Stiles is ready to snap up his child and hold her to him, protect her like he has before, like he will forever.

"Sti-Sti kidnapped me." She tells the Alpha's who's eyes go red. Stiles reaches for her and the man roars while he grabs her, his heart pounding but standing his ground. Stiles kept his glare as Scott ran over.

"Wait, Derek, wait. It's not that simple." He yells, stopping between the two. Derek's eyes go to the little girl in the glaring human's arms, her hands playing with the man's drawstrings on his hoodie. "The girls the daughter of two Alphas from a pack that killed Stiles family. They were gonna kill her too because she's a beta and won't become and Alpha until she kills."

"Sti-Sti protects me." Stiles smiles at her and backs up, freezing in his steps when the girls growl from behind him. Stiles swallows but holds his ground, glaring back around at the two of them. He watches more come from the house and narrows his eyes. Scott stands in front of him, looking to the ones coming from the house then looking towards Derek and finally to the girls behind Stiles. Derek roars and the wolves look at him, some shifting back.

"He stole an Alpha's child Derek!" Laura screeches. Stiles is quick to defend himself, holding Emily closer.

"She's mine. I have custody of her in all senses of the word, werewolf and human." He swallows but glares at her, it was something he'd picked up very well when Deucalion forced himself on the teen. "After all I've been through I deserve her more than two airheaded Alpha's who want to murder their own pack." He yells, Charice cuddles his shoulder, hoping to calm her Stiles. Stiles inhales andexhales, calming himself. "You have no ground against taking her away from me, the best you could do is call my pack and inform them I'm here. And I'd be gone before they got here.

"Maybe you should come inside, they'll be able to pick up your scent easier with the wind." Derek says, his betas falling in line, submitting, even though unwillingly. Stiles looks up at him.

"It won't matter where I am." His face is desperate as his speak, voice weak. "Not until I get rid of this stupid thing. Which, I don't know if you know how to get it off, but it's a world of impossible." He flinches heavily when Derek grabs his hand examining the ring, running his fingers along it and Stiles' finger. He knows it's cursed when he touches it, his red eyes just reassuring what he knew. He senses Stiles fear and frowns at it, the boy was putting up a good front.

"We have a few contacts that might be able to help, if not I'll call up my uncle, he has many more friends." Stiles swallows and looks away from him, while Emily's eyes stare up in his. Derek looks from the little girl to the young man. "We won't hurt you, if anything we can keep you from them while we find a way to break the curse."

"What is it?" Issac curiously asks, looking over, trying to see the ring. Stiles doesn't move from his spot as Erica comes from the house, holding up a container.

"We have some leftovers if you're hungry." She calls, shaking it. Stiles shakes his head, keeping his face stone and cold.

"We can protect you better inside." Derek assures and Stiles glares.

"We don't need your protection." He growls towards the Alpha who raises his eyebrows. Scott pleads with him lightly. "I told you," Stiles starts, looking over to Scott. "You're all the same. I don't trust werewolves. I don't trust them, any of them." He says his voice going from cruel and strong to a whisper.

"Well, than it works perfectly, we don't trust you either." Derek growls. "Now get in the damn house." Stiles levels a glare at the Alpha while Emily giggles and shakes herself out of Stiles' arms. Before Stiles can stop her she lands with a thud, goes past Derek and runs in between Erica's legs to enter the house. Stiles scowls when Derek grabs his bicep and tugs him into the house, the betas following him and blocking his way out. Stiles watches as Emily walks around the place in awe before sitting on the couch.

"Papa Sti, can we live here?" She asks amazed by the room. Lydia quickly pops a movie in for the girl, smiling when Emily stares at it wide eyed and beaming. Stiles swallows and claws at his finger, attempting to remove the ring on it. Derek gently grabs his hand, stopping him and causing his heart to skyrocket.

"Emily we're guest here." He tells her, using his hand to wipe sweaty palms on his sweatshirt. "And we can't live anywhere until this ring is off my finger." All the wolves look at their Alpha, who's eyes are trained on the young male next to him.

"Aw, Papa Sti." She whines before making Lydia tell her what was going on in the movie. The strawberry blond sits beside her with a smile and points to the screen as she explains it.

"Why does she do that?" Scott asks. Stiles looks to him, raising a brow questioningly. "She calls you Sti-Sti when she talks about you but Papa Sti when she talks to you."

"Uh…." He licks his lips. "I guess it kinda comes with me the Pack's second, you know like…she calls their Alpha father…until we took off. But when she talked of him he was simply Alpha. When talking to me she was told to address me as Alpha of some and she chose Papa Sti. Considering she couldn't say stiles well."

"You were the Alpha's mate?" Cora asks, looking at him.

"No, well yeah not exactly." The look Stiles gives, blank as if recalling the events tears in each pack members heart.

"Why leave? Being the Alpha's mate gives you control over the pack, you could convince them to keep her beta, they kept you human." Cora tries again, tilting her head and pulling her lips together as he meets her eyes before they drift to look at the floor.

"There's a reason I don't trust you...werewolves." Scott smiles when Stiles corrects himself. "They killed my whole family and I only had a few years before they'd turn me as well. When I found out they were gonna kill her I knew I had to get her out." Lydia looks back to him as Emily turns to face him frowning. "I know what'll happen if they find me, they can't find her."

"Papa Sti." Stiles looks to her, smiling and the rest of the pack follow, everyone going quiet. "I don't want to go back to them, don't make me." He walks over to her and sinks to his knees in front of her, smiling at her.

"I'd never make you, baby girl." He reassures her and she extends her arms, causing him to hold her and pull her closer as he sat down. He sighs when she nuzzles him, she was the only one of that pack that could touch him with his consent. He holds her and she smiles. Food comes down into his eyes sight and he looks up to the offerer. Boyd smiles small back at him and he eyes it warily, loosening his grip on Emily.

"Poisoning you wouldn't be too fun, you need food." He says and Stiles takes it putting it on his lap and offering it to the child in front of him. Emily smiles at him and accepts the food, eating it happily, while pulling Lydia back to her to explain what was going on. Lydia smiles at the child and sits on the other side of Emily, explaining what she missed.

Derek looks to his older sister who's frowning at the young man, sitting by the girl. She slowly turns to look back at him and they have a silent conversation about letting him stay and protecting him. They can't help but wonder what exactly he'd been through in the hands of a pack that killed his family. Derek wonders if after they get rid of his pack if he'll still distrust them or if he'll keep Emily. If maybe he'll run away from them as well and leave them curious as to if he's alive. A part of him hates Scott for bringing the tortured boy to their doorsteps, a part of him is unsure of if he should be so trusting of this boy. Should he believe everything Stiles says? He had, after all, kidnapped two Alpha's offspring. Though, seeing Emily plead with stiles to not go back to those 'people' had really hit home for him. It made him think this guy, this HUMAN was protecting what he saw as his. Even without being a wolf he had developed a sense of pack mentality, family mentality with this girl and knew he had to keep her safe even if it meant risking his own life. Derek wasn't ready to let the young man kill himself over this, he nudges his sister to watch the boy and leaves the phone to call his uncle while he eyes Scott to call Deaton and his contacts, see if any of them knew about cursed rings. He looks over as the human eyes him distrusting before turning back to Emily and Lydia and Jackson. Jackson who leans over his girlfriend to help in the explanation.

Stiles eyes Derek for a second, trying to figure him out. He had run into packs before. His own 'pack' having very old customs when it came to werewolves. He met pack after pack and none would willingly let him stay in their household with their pack. Then again he hadn't told this pack all of the details of his pack or his life prior to running. He swallows as he watches the two werewolves explain the movie to his child. Emily was his and always would be, that was something he had decided when she was born, he had nothing in that pack but Emily. He thinks about running with her, keeping her from this pack. For all he knows Derek is going to call up his 'Alpha' who will come back here and take them kicking and screaming. Stiles lied when he said he knew what would happen to him for kidnapping her. He's pretty sure he'd die but he's also pretty sure his 'mate' really wanted him alive. His heart pounds lightly as he thinks about it. They could lock him up, reteach him all their sick lessons. He looks down to Emily, all he knows is he's going to keep her safe. He'll take all the lessons in the world if it meant she'd be able to escape their grasps. He rubs his finger over the ring, wanting to remove it but instead glaring at it, like a tracking device. Like he was an animal. It took a lot to track so he knew he'd have a few days before he had to move and mess with the signal. He frowns, it's best to worry about it after Emily gets a good nights rest anyway.

AN: Okay, so I hope this explained somethings for you. I'm not quite sure how I feel about it yet but I hope you like it let me know.


End file.
